


To Need is Basic

by sarahxsmile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Voyeurism, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets selected for a certain kind of classroom demonstration</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Need is Basic

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops shameless student/teacher eruri. Any errors I've made are my own, and I do hope you enjoy!

Today was the day. Levi’s fingers tapped on the desktop as he watched the door, waiting. Today, the class was going to get a certain kind of practical demonstration, in which a volunteer student would be selected help with it. The students had given it the affectionate title of Fuck Day. 

Levi, on edge and unable to think of anything else, had been one of the first in the classroom. As it filled, the tension was palpable; although everyone was chattering at each other, their eyes continued to flick towards the door, waiting for Erwin—Professor Smith—to arrive. Everyone knew that today was _the_ day. 

Levi could feel his heart in his throat as he sat, leaning away from the others nearby, preferring not to engage in conversation. His mind was elsewhere. He had put his name forward as a volunteer, filled out the questionnaire—age, allergies, medical history, all of it. He was sure others had as well, but he wanted. He wanted to be chosen. He was picking at the edge of his notebook, leg bouncing, not bothering to stop it. He figured some kind of outlet for the energy that was mounting with the tension in the room.

Levi was fairly certain that most of the boys in this class understood how anal sex worked, but how many had put their names forth? Only those who were eighteen were allowed to, so that would cut down the number somewhat, but Erwin was one of the hottest teachers at the school and everyone knew it, so Levi figured plenty would have still done it. Even some of the seventeen year olds probably had as well, just to see if they would be picked.

He wondered if the person chosen was truly done so at random, or if it was at Erwin’s discretion. Or someone else’s.

The door opened and the chattering of the class fell away almost immediately. Levi could feel the tension in the room coiling at the base of his spine as Erwin stepped into the room. Levi swallowed as Erwin's gaze swept over the class, giving no hint of who had been chosen just yet. Levi pulled a little harder at the frays in his notebook.

"I'm sure you all know what day it is," Erwin began, setting his bag on the table at the front of the room. A murmur went up, slow nodding. He pulled supplies out from his bag and set them on the table. 

"First, I will run through the equipment and anything else that should be kept in mind," he continued, "And then we will begin. You might notice me repeating myself, but I find it's best to say things more than once, especially in this area." There was a general kind of shifting, impatience as Erwin began.

First, he talked about condoms, obvious, everyone knew. Safety, safety safety. 

Levi felt like he already knew everything that Erwin was talking about, and he could tell others did as well by the continued restless shifting around the classroom. His own leg was still bouncing, and he found himself staring at Erwin's hands. Thinking about how long his fingers were, how warm they were, would be.

Erwin continued on to talk about lube, how important it was. Comfort and communication too. About gloves, cleanliness, safety again. Followed with mentions of toys and different kinds of sex. The importance of aftercare (opening the door at the side of the classroom to show an example of a good place for it—the small room was softly lit compared to the fluorescent lights of the classroom, pillows and blankets. Levi figured that’s where whoever got chosen would be sent to afterwards). Levi curled his fingers on the desk, waiting. 

Finally Erwin stepped in front of the table and shifting in the room stopped.

"Now, for the demonstration," Erwin said, and there were students leaning forward, Levi could see them moving in his periphery. The others who had volunteered, he assumed, and he hoped very much that they weren't the ones who had been chosen. He could feel his palms sweating in anticipation, subtly ran them over his thighs to try and dry them. He could swear Erwin liked this moment; he was standing there at the center front of the room, shoulders back and maybe even a smile on his lips, taking in the complete, anxious wanting. Like he was savoring it.

Erwin’s eyes slid over the room, met Levi’s, and Levi felt his stomach twist like knots at the way the corners of Erwin’s mouth twitched up further.

“Levi,” Erwin said, and Levi was sure that Erwin had never said his name like that, low and pulling. 

“Yes sir?” Levi asked, finding his tongue still worked somehow. His heart hammered, jumping thick into his throat, and he swore he saw Erwin’s smile widen fractionally.

“Would you like to assist me in the demonstration?” Erwin asked and Levi nearly pushed himself out of his desk immediately because obviously. He was pleased to find he still had some control over himself, however, and he nodded first.

“Yes sir,” he repeated, standing and walking up to the front of the class. He could hear the shifting of the other students, could almost feel the mixture of disappointment and excitement building, like heat under his skin. 

“If you would undress,” Erwin said once Levi was at the front of the room. Levi exhaled, hoping that the heat he felt on his face wasn’t too noticeable, and nodded. Erwin thanked him and turned to the class.

Levi got out of his clothes quickly, folding them up out of habit. He could feel the class watching in spite of Erwin speaking about communication again. 

“Stand in front of the table,” Erwin said, noticing that Levi was finished, “Facing it, please.” Levi nodded and let his fingertips rest on the table as he waited. It was easier not flush when he wasn't facing the rest of the class. Erwin was speaking to the class again, about foreplay and the importance of it. Of making your partner comfortable. But Levi was only half listening, doing his best to remain as calm as he could in spite of his heart pounding wild in his chest. 

He felt it when Erwin stepped closer rather than heard it, the heat of Erwin’s body near making him turn his head. Erwin was leaned down close, and Levi’s pulse, which he had managed to calm slightly, rocketed back up. Erwin was still talking about foreplay, gaze holding Levi’s, and then Erwin was kissing him. It was all Levi could do not to grab Erwin by his shirt and do it harder.

There was Erwin’s tongue gentle, just touching, and hotter than Levi had imagined—especially with the background shifting and murmuring of the class—so when Erwin pulled away, Levi felt breathless though it couldn't have been long at all. 

Erwin was still talking, about foreplay and different kinds and Levi turned his head back to look at the table. He found himself wishing Erwin had kissed him for longer, but did his best to catch his breath instead, to stay somewhat calm.

“Levi.” Erwin’s voice pulled Levi out of his thoughts and he looked over again. He blinked slowly, doing his best not to seem so shaky, as though he hadn’t been wishing for this since he first saw Erwin.

“As I said,” Erwin murmurs, “Consent is very important, so I will ask you and you can say no; you want to be used for this demonstration?” Levi could hear the blood pounding in his ears, liked the way the word used sounded. He wondered how many people got to this point and changed their minds, decided that they didn’t want to be fucked in front of the classroom.

“I do,” Levi said, trying to ignore his own thoughts and how the ideas served no other purpose than to make him feel even warmer in his skin. Erwin’s lips curved up in another small smile and it sent Levi’s stomach twisting. 

“Excellent,” Erwin said, “If you would spread your legs a little more?” He picked up the latex gloves from the table and put them on, the material snapping. Levi wanted to say something about it, was it necessary? Snapping a glove seemed silly. But maybe it hadn’t been as loud as Levi thought, and it was too late anyway. Erwin was addressing the class again about safety and cleanliness. 

Levi looked back at the table and did as instructed, his heart pounding as he listened to Erwin. It was hard to concentrate on his words; all Levi could hear was the low, soothing cadence of his speaking tone.

The quiet snap of the bottle of lube opening interrupted Erwin’s voice. It made Levi’s heart pound harder, focused and distracted him all at once. Erwin didn’t move towards Levi immediately, instead going on to explain the different types of lube again (though with less detail than he had earlier). 

It still took too long, and Levi was squirming, shifting in his impatience. He could hear the other students shifting in their seats as well, waiting and wanting too, but Erwin was apparently unmoved. Levi let out a softer breath, still trying to keep himself calm, and closed his eyes.

Levi inhaled sharply when Erwin set a gentle hand on his lower back. He could feel the heat of Erwin’s skin through the glove, and then Erwin was sliding his finger along Levi’s entrance, getting it wet. The feeling was colder than Levi would have wanted, but it made him shiver with wanting in spite of that. Erwin took his time, still talking to the class about what he was doing. Then he leaned in, lips close to Levi’s ear.

“Think you’re ready?” Erwin asked in a voice quiet enough that it was only for Levi, rough enough to make Levi’s cheeks flush. 

“Yes,” Levi said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Good,” Erwin breathed in a way that made Levi’s stomach twist again. Erwin began to push his finger in then, and Levi’s focus shifted down just to that feeling. 

Erwin was talking to the class again as he began to move the digit within Levi, describing what he was doing and why, as though he hadn’t before. Levi wished that Erwin would get to fucking him, was beginning to squirm with how much he wanted it, toes shifting against the tile floor. He could feel his cock hard under him and he curled his fingers to keep from touching himself. Erwin was taking his time, though, and the idea was growing more and more tempting. And then Erwin was twisting his finger inside and Levi jolted, moaned when Erwin nudged at his prostate. It made Levi’s skin flush down to his shoulders and Levi resisted the urge to bury his face in his arms.

Erwin continued to stretch Levi, adding another finger, telling the class what he was doing. His other hand was sliding gentle circles on Levi’s lower back. Levi couldn’t focus on his words again; the cadences soothing amid the subtle background noise of the creaking chairs and shifting fabric caused by the other students.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Levi,” Erwin murmured into Levi’s ear, breath warm and unexpected. “Thank you for volunteering.” 

Levi’s fingers curled, the words making his heart leap into his throat. He wanted to ask what Erwin meant, to offer to visit him in the privacy of his office sometime, anything. Erwin added another finger, though, and Levi could only swallow another soft sound. 

Erwin was speaking again, about condoms and their use, and they knew all of this already. Erwin had already said it all, minutes ago. Levi could hardly believe how little time had passed—not that he knew the exact number of minutes. Erwin leaned in again, and Levi could feel his own nails biting into his palms.

“Are you ready?” Erwin asked in that same only-for-him-voice and Levi nodded immediately, unable to find his own words. His breath was puffing out hot from his mouth, unable to stop it. 

Levi felt Erwin remove his fingers, and his pulse rocketed again. Erwin’s hands were on his hips, shifting him so he was now facing the door. So the class could get a better view. The noise of Erwin’s buckle being undone, the shifting of fabric. Levi glanced back, wanting to watch Erwin get undressed. 

His cock was long and hard, and Levi could hardly believe it would be going inside him. There was a low murmuring in the class as well, an added hum of excitement, and Erwin was talking about condoms again as he demonstrated how to put one on. Levi bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything, from making any kind of wanting noise. He turned his head forward and closed his eyes.

The lube was cold again, especially when the room felt so stiflingly hot, and then the head of Erwin’s cock was pressing against him, pressing in. Another moan pushed its way out of Levi’s panting mouth. Levi let his head drop, forehead pressed against the wood of the table.

Erwin fit himself inside of Levi, slow and aching, paused like that as he leaned in, over; Levi could feel the heat hovering over his back.

“You’re so good, Levi,” Erwin murmured, low and approving, and it sent a shudder up Levi’s spine. He wished Erwin would speak to him like that all the time.

Erwin leaned back again, but didn’t begin moving—for which Levi was somewhat grateful, getting time to get used to the feeling of Erwin inside of him. Erwin instead spoke to the class again, about talking to their partner, communication.

“Levi,” Erwin said, and his tone was different, demonstrating. “How are you doing?” Levi’s tongue felt thick in his mouth; he thought it would be obvious to anyone watching. He could feel the flush on his skin, the sweat at his hairline. The way his cock was hard. 

“Levi?” Erwin prompted in the silence and Levi swallowed.

“Good,” he finally rasped, and Erwin’s hand slid up Levi’s back in approval, comfort, as he continued on about communication, and then about being sure your partner was enjoying themselves. 

Erwin began to move then, his hips drawing back slowly, so slowly. Levi bit down on his hand to keep quiet, to keep from telling Erwin to move. When Erwin thrust back in, Levi couldn’t quite muffle the groan that escaped his throat.

After that first real thrust, Erwin settled into a steady rhythm. One that wasn’t too fast or hard, but not too slow either (Levi felt himself wishing for the former, just a little bit. Wanted fingerprint deep kind of bruises on his hips from where Erwin was holding him steady). 

Levi was panting roughly anyway. It was all he could do to swallow, to keep from simply letting himself drool on the table because it’d be easier than having to remember to, the sound of other students shifting as they watched the only thing that kept him from letting go completely. He felt Erwin’s hand snake its way around to press against Levi’s belly, slide down to wrap around his cock, and Levi shuddered. 

“You can come whenever you like,” Erwin said, like an invitation, and Levi couldn’t stop himself. He tensed, felt his back wanting to arch and instead pressed against Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s fingers were still working around him, pulling him through his orgasm, until Levi whimpered softly, embarrassingly. 

Erwin’s hips were still moving even as Levi let himself drape more heavily against the table, unable to find it in him to care about the rest of the class any longer. Erwin’s thrusts were faster than before, and part of Levi wished he could watch Erwin’s face. It wasn’t enough to gather the effort to look, at least not yet. Before Levi could decide he wanted to, he heard Erwin grunt, hips pressed flush against his own as he came. 

The thought made Levi’s skin heat up all over again although he had known it was going to happen. He didn’t bother moving as Erwin pulled out to show how to dispose of the condom. He was speaking about aftercare; how sometimes it was more necessary than others, but that everyone should be aware and notice when it was needed to the best of their abilities. The class was restless again—had they ever stopped? Levi didn’t know—or maybe they were getting up to leave. Levi didn’t care all that much, but he knew he didn’t want to move.

He felt Erwin’s fingers wrap around his arms, gentle and coaxing. 

“Come on,” Erwin murmured, pulling Levi along towards the small door near the side of the classroom. The room was small and the lighting in it was warm. There was a small bed with pillows and blankets. Erwin disappeared from his side for a moment and Levi turned his head to watch him from just inside the doorway. Erwin picked up Levi’s clothes and his own bag before stepping back to the room. He shut the door behind them.

“Here,” Erwin said, pulling a water bottle from his bag to offer it to Levi. Levi took it, wishing for more contact with Erwin than just the brush of their fingers. 

“… Thanks,” Levi said. He took the bottle and uncapped it with shaking fingers before taking a long drink, realizing how thirsty he was as he did. He could feel Erwin’s gaze on him like a weight, but he didn’t know what to say to it.

“You can stay in here as long as you like,” Erwin said once Levi pulled the bottle from his lips, “There are no other classes in here today, and no one will bother you.” Levi nodded and licked the remaining moisture from his lips. He wanted to ask if Erwin would stay, but he knew Erwin had other classes to teach.

“I’ll check on you later,” Erwin said. Levi almost asked if Erwin did this for every student he fucked, but he swallowed the question. The answer had to be yes, but if he didn’t ask, Levi could still pretend he was special. 

They stood for a moment, looking at each other, long enough that Levi began to wonder if Erwin wanted something else.

“Okay,” he finally said, as though that could do anything but make the silence feel stranger than it was. He watched as Erwin let out a breath.

“Thank you for volunteering,” Erwin said, and Levi remembered that he had said it earlier too. He nearly asked about it, but then Erwin leaned in and kissed him, and Levi felt his heart going wild again. It was different from the kiss before; softer and warmer, still wanting in a way. Like a slow burn. 

Erwin pulled back, stepped back, looking like he wasn't sure if he should have done that, his gaze flicking away from Levi's face. He reached back for the knob on the door and Levi cleared his throat.

“Any time,” Levi said, and he saw Erwin’s hand hesitate before turning. “Seriously,” he added, meaning it. Erwin met Levi's gaze again, and something in them made Levi think again about offering to visit Erwin’s office sometime. Instead, he watched Erwin’s throat constrict in a swallow, wanted to trace the tendons with his tongue.

“I’ll see you later,” Erwin said, “If you’re still here.” He opened the door and slipped outside before Levi could respond. Levi swallowed, watching the door for a moment before going to sit down.

He'd been waiting for days now, since he volunteered; he could wait some more.


End file.
